An uplink transmit diversity technology is capable of reducing a transmit power of a terminal, improving edge coverage, and improving cell capacity, and at the same time has the function of improving a service transmission rate for a cell edge user, thereby improving user experience. Therefore, the uplink transmit diversity technology such as MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output, multiple-input multiple-output) used in uplink transmission of a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) may meet requirements of improving spectral efficiency, improving uplink transmission coverage, and further improving a user peak rate in the uplink transmission of the UMTS.
In the prior art, in a scenario where the uplink transmit diversity technology is used in the uplink transmission of the UMTS, according to an uplink transmit diversity capability of a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) carried in an RRC (Radio Resource Control, radio resource control) connection setup request that is sent from the UE and an uplink transmit diversity capability of a cell in an AUDIT message that is sent from a NodeB (base station), an RNC (Radio Network Controller, radio network controller) may determine, during service establishment as shown in FIG. 1, that the UE and the NodeB are capable of transmitting data by adopting uplink transmit diversity and determine whether to activate uplink transmit diversity of the UE. In addition, when the RNC determines to activate the uplink transmit diversity of the UE, the RNC notifies, through an RL Setup Request (radio link setup request) and an RB Setup Request (radio bearer setup request) respectively, the NodeB and the UE of activating the uplink transmit diversity of the UE.
Whether to activate the uplink transmit diversity of the UE is only determined during service establishment. Therefore, activation/deactivation of the uplink transmit diversity of the UE cannot be dynamically adjusted according to relevant reference measurement value(s) such as a current power and channel quality of the UE after service establishment. In view of this, it is further put forward in the prior art that the RNC dynamically adjusts activation/deactivation of the uplink transmit diversity of the UE through an RB reconfiguration process and an RL reconfiguration process after service establishment. The specific process is shown in FIG. 2.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: After receiving relevant reference measurement value(s) reported by the UE or the NodeB, the RNC judges, according to the reported relevant reference measurement value, whether to activate the uplink transmit diversity of the UE; however, timeliness of reporting by the UE or the NodeB is determined by a measurement report period, and the problem of a relatively high delay exists; as a result, timeliness and validity of determining whether to active the uplink transmit diversity are relatively poor, thereby affecting uplink transmission.